but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Guinevere Summerborn
The Magnificently Lucky Princess of Albion Daughter of King Albrecht, Guinevere is publicly known all across of Albion as a kind, gentle and elegant princess that is wise well beyond her years and a great beauty. However only those working around the castle or those in close proximity to her are truly aware of the depths of her ability. The Princess picks up new skills and knowledge with ease and seemingly possesses fortune the likes of which that can only be considered legendary (there is a saying around the castle: "If she were to toss a stone - a hot spring could be found beneath where it would land"). However, as a result of her being good-natured and humble to a fault (and more then a bit air-headed), she considers that everyone should at least be able to do what she can. Which, when combined with her love for Heroic tales of old, led her to be infamous as the "Quest-giver". Abilities and Skills As a result of her noble upbringing Guinevere has been educated by many tutors since a young age in a variety of subjects. Whether it be handcrafts, literacy, arithmetic or even bookkeeping she as achieved a level of proficiency unexpected for her age or for someone of her standing. She has an especial interest in history and tales of former Heroes as a result of her fathers influence. She also seems to radiate a persuasive aura and people tend to agree with whatever she proposes only to question why they did so after the fact. A skill that she makes use of quite often and one of the main reasons for her infamy among the knights that work in or visit the castle. The "Quest-giver" To say that Guienevere is and air-head is putting it mildly. Her natural ability to learn and apply herself, along with her almost inhumanly good luck, has made it a simple matter for her to overcome and master all manner of lessons and tasks put before her since she was young. Moreover, due to the Teachings of The Light also being instilled within her since as soon as she could speak or walk she has taken to her talent and ability with an almost saint-like lack of hubris. - but it is this lack of self-awareness that is also her greatest flaw. By always thinking herself equal to those around her she came to expect the same things she can accomplish to be doable by all those around her - and that her betters are capable of much more then her. This earnest faith works itself like a poison into whomever she is talking too, making them feel like they want to live up to her expectations and, more often then not, self-destructing along the way due to overextending what they were capable of. If she had a craving to drink the juice of a fruit that was out of season she would ask her maid, "whom splendidly rose to her position due to her exemplary hard work and skill", to go and get it for her if she could. If she read about of old tale about a knight felling a dangerous beast in some corner of the land she would go and ask the knight before her, "who has marvelously great dedication into the sword, such that the princess would pale at how rigorous and intense their training was", to go and also fell such a beast - as it would surely be something that would aid the people and that knights carrier as they proved their mettle just like the Heroes of old. She never ordered them to do it, she merely gave a suggestion. But due to there not being many who could call themselves the equal to the royal heir and many who seek to earn her favor or to simply live up to the faith she put in them, these suggestions came with the same impact and sense of duty behind them as the princess of some old fable was sending them out on a grand quest. And while it usually would not be anything outside of the bounds of reason, due to the sheltered upbringing, there were several occasions where she asked for something downright impossible and the person she was talking to did not have the heart (or the backbone) to tell her that. A dozen or so of these quests were all it took for the princess to gain her infamy (and for more then a few unsavory fellows with ill intentions to be forced into retirement or bankruptcy as pushed themselves beyond what they should have, more proof of Guinevere's magnificent luck). The Second Coming of the First Saint of Albion Having become a fan of tales of adventure due to her fathers bedtime stories, the Princess took an especial shine to the story of the First Saint of Albion, and nearly burst with joy when she came of age to be able to wear the ceremonial dress made in honor the Saint-Queen. She liked a bit too much in fact. She downright refused to take it off at a point, persevering till she wore it with the ease at which one wears house-wear but with the elegance one wears an evening gown - despite the many servants pleading her to wear something else. But the populace absolutely loved her new appearance, singing praises on how she is a spitting image for the Saint-Queen of old and how she is certain to be a wise and just ruler, causing her butler and her father to eventually give in. They made a compromise that she could wear the dress only when going on official duties or public appearances as the Princess but that for anything else she would have to settle with one of the many look-alike sets of clothing she made (or personally made) in its likeness. Category:Nobles Category:Good Category:Albion Category:NPC